Cascading Horizon
by Captain Bonne
Summary: For the third time, these two worlds are crossing for whatever reason. Old heroes and villains return along with new ones to a combination of their two worlds. They find things have changed, they have changed, and now they must face off against whatever threat the cosmos deems dangerous enough that it needs two worlds of heroes to face it.


**New York City, 8:20 PM**

The sirens blared outside, the red and blue lights bounced off the windows, the metal, and whatever science deemed acceptable. Possible. He was getting into these situations far too often. The people were always divided when it came to him, as they were always divided by their matters. Too many he was a rallying call, a symbol that the heroes knew where it count. To others, he was a menace. More dangerous than ever. Only by his words did the riots end, only his word did he make himself accountable. It was his responsibility. He fueled the flames instead of dousing them, burning so brightly the world saw him walk from through the flames with his army. His legion.

Only now, the flames are nothing but a flicker. A flicker that he could light with the snap of his fingers, a ember that was waiting to burst brighter than ever. Should he light it or not was a conumdrum that plagued him at night. In the darkness. That's where he remained with them, those outside. Waiting to chain him and beat him in the darkness, away from the common eyes. Where they flourished in power, many went with torches and small flickers of light hoping to combat them but ultimately failed. It was his test, his survival. If he wanted to keep the choice, he must remain free. Captured, the flames would become an inferno and he wouldn't be able to guide it. He wouldn't be able to douse it again if he was captured, it would be out of his control. Survive in the darkness, longer than anyone before. Another grueling test on the life of this hero turned revolutionary.

Creaking wood. Someone was moving, getting closer. Impossible, he should have sensed it when they advanced. Either the person was an ally, which was highly unlikely, or something else.

"Peter?" His name. Who knows his name? No one knows the connection that Peter Parker is Spider-Man! They said it so softly, so worried. As if a friend confused and scared of what has transpired in the lives of someone they hold dear. But no one could know his secret and only so few in his life speak in that tone now, that worried voice, of true care. He crouched, passing the window and pressed his back against the wall, his butt on the ground. Simply catapult yourself out and make for your grand escape Mr. Parker, once again evading the cops and appearing on the news.

She peaked into the bathroom, seeing him there. On the ground, arms extended, ready to fire his trademark webbing. Upon seeing her, he lowered his arms. She was a true friend, someone he knew would never attack him. Unless she had change. There's that doubt again Peter. You don't know who your friends are anymore, do you boy? But there was no blaring in your head and she looked saddened and worried. Did she believe you wrong? Doesn't matter. What's one more on a long list of friends who now judge you? Demean you? But whatever the case, the reason, you were tired. And maybe this was the break you needed, at least for the moment. Whether it was a tiring one or one that filled with that warm feeling you miss, it was a welcomed one.

"Hi." She crotched down, the floor was filthy. She was hoping nothing on her outfit would touch it but that didn't matter right now. She would clean it later. Right now, she was seeing an old friend for the first time in years. And she was worried.

"How are you?" She asked, her smile that made his heart jump with joy. It was a smile the women in his life graced him with. Aunt May, Gwen, Mary Jane, Felicia, Carol and many more who've come and gone. Seeing this smile was rare nowadays.

"I'm fine, sitting on this dirty floor. The landlord should really get this place cleaned up, the tenants aren't getting their money's worth." She chuckled and it was glad to hear laughter. Genunine laughter. Not the fake laughter he heard at night, in the tunnels. The laughter of revolutionaries with a hint of spite and hatred that would make pulling the trigger easier. No, this was the laughter of happiness. She eyed him up and down, no subtlety at all. He no longer wore the red and blue tights. The pants were all black and he wore a red jacket with long sleeved jacket. His mask was just a bland red with his trademark eyes. His costume showed the change of a bright hero to a darker, sadder tone. (Spidey's outfit is the Last Stand Spider-Man outfit)

"New costume. It looks nice." She preferred the old one, it had character. It had hope. This had... she couldn't find a word for it.

"Did they send you up her to arrest me?" He already knew the answer and if they did it was a sound choice. She was probably the one person they had he couldn't punch in the face, the one person he wouldn't wanna hurt. At least the one person who has come through the portals that he wouldn't punch. Now, he was just about ready to punch anybody.

"No, I asked. I wanted to talk to you before the shooting start." She paused, looking at the blue and red lights outside the window. The sirens were off, which was a relief since they had always given her a headache after a while.

"I don't know what's going on. With you, with Tony. And I don't feel like fighting. Not old friends." This conversation was getting depressing. Time for that old Spidey charm. Or what's left of it.

"I saw Bison. He was here, in New York. Fell right from the sky but shrugged it off like it was nothing. I thought 'Bison's here, she'll be here soon too. Might as well gift wrap him for her, give her something to smile about when she gets here'." She smiled a genuine smile. That would have made her happy. It makes her happy just knowing he was thinking about her after all this time.

With a flick of his wrist, something flew from his hand. She didn't know what it was but she caught it. It was a small balled up piece of paper.

"Find me." He remarked as he fired two webs at the wall behind her. Chun-Li ducked, her forehead touching the ground and her hands on the back of her head. He pulled hard, flying past her and two squads of SWAT who were closing in from both ends of the hallway. He crashed through old wall, flying through a room and rolling to a stop. A window above, he opened and flipped out, beginning his swing through the red and blue lights that surrounded him as he swung through New York.

Chun-Li rose up, her mind processing the conversation before that eery feeling on her head reminded her of something. Her skin just touched the cockroached infested floor. She rubbed vigorously on her forehead, turning it, and her hand, a bright red.

"Could have warned a person." She remarked slightly fumed. He always got her dirty in fights, one way or another. Like he was a dirt magnet or something. But he always made good on it.

**London, 2:30 AM**

"Young miss, this back alley is no place for someone like you." She heard words. Words from a deep voice that rippled through the darkness. Her senses were returning. She felt the cold drops of rain on her skin followed by it's pitter patter she couldn't make out before. She opened her eyes, her mind processing before it felt stumped along with a huge headache. She saw a figure hovering over her a jacket that was doing little against the rain. It was torn and ripped aparted by who knows what. His face looked concerned and kind but had a certain air of nobility around it.

"Where am I?" The young woman asked, clearly confused of her surroundings and possible predicament.

"Why, you're in London my dear. Knightsbridge to be more precise." He extended his... gloved hand. She took it and rose herself up, dusting herself off. The nip in the air sent a shiver up her body considering the skirt she was wearing.

"Now, do you have a apartment around here? Where are your parents?"

"I.. no. I don't live around here. I don't think I've ever been to this place before." She eyed the bright lights the seemed to dance with the rain. She would remember a place like this on her travels with Mega.

"Well this is just... I would take you to the police station but since it's been recently bombed, it's not the safest place." He sighed a tired sigh. That fight with Balrog, which turned to a tie with the sudden, and rather violent, appearance of his accomplice Vega had Dudley tired and only wished to return home, have a sip of tea, and watch the rain strength his garden. Guess having a guest would be fine.

"Come now, I'll take you to my place and we'll call your parents over a nice cup of tea." Roll didn't have much choice. Tired, a spliting headache, and this unfamiliar place in this cold rain didn't leave her many options. Mega would have to find her later, he always did. With that, she nodded her and muttered a thank you to Dudley as the two made way to his car, Dudley's tattered coat being wrapped around her for additional warmth. Seriously, it's been raining all week. Why would you go out wearing a skirt like that in this weather?

* * *

><p>Just a quick little note: The Roll and Megaman in this story are not the two kids, it's the Roll and Megaman from the Legend series.<p> 


End file.
